


Love is seen through our emotions

by alis_stineheart



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: 2woo, ChamWoong, M/M, Silverboys, WoongxWoojin, cix - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, i love this otp, treasure13 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_stineheart/pseuds/alis_stineheart
Summary: Just some random one shots where Woojin finds Woong too cute, innocent, irresistible and soft at the same time.Includes random one-shots and AUsUpdate: changes the title from 'Woojin loves Woong too much' to 'Love is seen through our emotions'.





	1. Woojin hugging Woong and not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!!!
> 
> This is Alis. I love anime, J-pop and anime. So be prepare for my works. :3
> 
> I love 2woo too much. It's so cute!!!!!
> 
> You ask questions through my official Wattpad/ AO3 account:  
> tumblr: https://animevirigolover.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also check out my twitter: @BonBon_Anime
> 
>  All off these stories are one-shot. I will be doing AUs as well! :) 
> 
> Happy reading!!!

‘Umm.. Woojin, can you let go off me?’ Woong asked with a desperate cry.

 

‘NOOOOOO!!!!’ Woojin whined.

 

Ever since Woong has entered, Woojin had being non-stop following him. Following him wherever he goes. ‘Woojin….,’ he whimpered.

 

Woojin did not let go and snuggle closer to him. He gave a sigh and just let Woojin continue hugging him.  Woojin, was always the awkward and shy member of the group. Usually the quiet one but ever since Woong had enter, Woojin was curious. Curious about Woong as he never knew him before whilst the others knew him. As soon as Woong came in, with his soft greeting, Woojin knew he will grow attached to Woong. The cute and innocent kid with a high-pitched laugh, like Daehwi’s. The more he was curious about Woong, the more he began to follow him everywhere and know about his personality. What took him by surprised, was Woong’s amount of dedication to singing and dancing. What even surprised him more, was when Woong was rapping. (Surprised?? Hehehehe) That totally, took him out off surprised as he thought he was only vocals and dance. Woong’s rap was different to his husky rap. It was soft and melodic while his was husky and low. This definitely took him by surprised as he instantly opened the door of the practise room and scared a surprised Woong. Who let off a high-pitch scream that could rival Daehwi. Woong blinked a few times before sending a questioning gaze to him.

 

‘Ah. Screw it,’ he thought.

 

‘So, Woongie, you know how to rap?’ he curiously asked.

 

‘Yepppppp…,’ Woong replied.

 

‘How?’

 

‘Learnt it in my ex-company, where I had my best friends teaching me. And in exchange I teach them vocals,’ Woong replied cheekily.

 

Woojin couldn’t believe that there was this side of Woong, a cheeky one.  ‘Don’t even know him much, but he is too cute,’ he thought.

‘Woojin?’ Woong asked.

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘What are you doing here this late?’

 

‘Ahh…. I just finished writing my rap part for our song.’

 

Woong gave a hum of interest.

 

‘Well then, Woojinie, since you’re still here. Why don’t you show me your rap part?’ Woong asked cheekily.

 

‘Now?’

 

‘Yep. Now,’ Woong cheekily grin to Woojin.

 

Woojin gave a stare in bewilderment, surprised that his personality took a new turn within a spam of few minutes.   The two stared at each other before, Woojin finally gave a sigh and gave up. ‘Fine…,’ he murmured. Woong gave a cheer, excited to hear his member rapping for the first time. As soon as Woong sat down, he instantly started rapping. Woong sat there awe struck as he rapped his lines from the song. As he finished, Woong gave a standing ovation and clap non-continuously. ‘That was amazing!’ Woong said happily.

 

Woojin just stare at the newest member, as Woong continues to compliment him, non-stop. It was the first time for him to someone that can’t stop complimenting. (Woojin must be so happy) As he stared him, he had noticed the tiredness and struggles he had been through all the past years as a trainee. Woojin understand the suffering and pain. Seeing him practising alone till he masters the moves that he had taught him. Even if didn’t know much about him, he could tell that he won’t leave the room till he perfects it. Despite, his cute and innocent looks, he was a hard worker. Never giving up. He was memorised by this, it reflected him (Woojin) when he was choreographing. In summary, he felt Woong was indeed a good addition to their group.

 

Whilst, deep in thoughts, he didn’t notice that Woong had gotten up and was busily practising. It wasn’t until a groan of frustration from Woong, that Woojin had woken up from his immersed thoughts. He could tell that Woong was frustrated at his errors in practising the skills. As he was deeply emerged in dancing, Woojin had the sudden urge of wanting to hug Woong. Without thinking, he walked up to Woong, who was still standing and sweating, and hugged Woong. Woong gave squeal in surprise. ‘Woojin?’ he asked quietly.

 

Woojin gave no reply to him and just continue to hug him. He was so soft and cute! Who wouldn’t like their newest member? He meant, when he shows up, he’s going to be bias wrecking everyone’s bias list. ‘Woojin, can you let go of me, please?’

 

‘Noooooo!!!!!’ he whined.

 

‘Woojin, you do know that I’m soaked with sweat and yet you still hugging me?’ (Woong)

 

‘I don’t care. You’re so soft and cuddly like a bear.’

 

‘….’ (Woong)

 

Woojin hugged tighter and snuggled closer to the older male. ‘I’m not letting you go!’ he whined again.

 

Woong was just utterly speechless and didn’t know what to say. Woong, may still be a new addition to the family, but he started to notice the Woojin always seem to follow him like a lost puppy. He understands how Woojin was feeling. Afterall, curiosity always win. So, Woojin, has always been watching from the distance. Watching Woong.

 

Now, Woojin, felt that he kind of grew to attached to this older member, rather quickly than the others.

 

 Woojin was still hugging Woong. (Woojin, let your boy go. We all know he belongs to you. XD)

.

.

.

.

.

.

He wouldn’t let go off him. ‘Too cuddly, for my own good.’

Cause he felt that Woong is too cute and innocent looking.

 

 

**OMAKE:**

 

WOONG: Let go off me!!! >.<

WOOJIN: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

WOONG: SAVE ME!!! *CRIES*

WOOJIN: DON’T SAVE HIM.

WOONG: WHY?????????????????

WOOJIN: CAUSE YOUR TOO CUTE.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's the end!!!! Looks like Woojin is clingy to Woong! (Woong is to precious!!!!!!)
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: (Guess the title!)
> 
> 'Woong. Daehwi, Youngmin and Donghyun, all got one, but he didn’t. (Poor Woojin. ☹) He felt sad that he wasn’t familiar with this member yet as the others knew him previously. 
> 
> As Woong officially entered as a member of AB6IX, he felt something is finally completed. Woojin, had realised he has this ‘cute and innocent’ vibe around him, yet when he performs he has this ‘cool, chic and mysterious’ aura with this ‘mysterious sexiness’ around him.'


	2. I care about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is worried about Woong who is practsinig and pushing himself too hard. Woong felt he lost something throughout his journey and is deseperate for someone to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Alis!!!
> 
> Long time no see!!! Pardon the late update.
> 
> UPDATE: May be once a month, or Friday or the weekend depeneding on how busy I am.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading and enjoy.

As you can tell, Woojin is jealous as he didn’t get a hug from their newest member, Woong. Daehwi, Youngmin and Donghyun, all got one, but he didn’t. (Poor Woojin. ☹) He felt sad that he wasn’t familiar with this member yet as the others knew him previously through their works. He has heard that Woong is an amazing vocalist and has an amazing personality. He was curious about Woong. He wants to learn more about him (Woong) and see his personality in person.

As Woong officially entered as a member of AB6IX, he felt something is finally completed. Woojin, had realised he has this ‘cute and innocent’ vibe around him, yet when he performs he has this ‘cool, chic and mysterious’ aura with this ‘mysterious sexiness’ around him. Plus, they completed something that other four lacked, reaching and hitting the high notes whilst singing live. It’s also something the four most struggle to reach. One thing was for sure was that four could only hit the high notes when they played Cleopatra Game. They were amazed at how easily he was able to hit the note perfectly in the practise room. Woojin was completely fascinated by his newest member. He was curious about him. He wants to learn more about him. The only thing he know is that Woong is older than him by 2 years. (Woojin, better do your research!)

He remembered, as they practised for ‘Hollywood’, he learnt that Woong was a fast learner. Able to master the dance parts within seconds just by looking how he perform small sections of the choreography. He was amazed by his determination. A few hours later, he came back and saw Woong was still here. All alone, practising the parts that he (Woong) found difficult. Woojin stood silently watching, as he tried to perfect a specific part of the dance.

Woong is a person who never leaves the room until he perfects the dance. He doesn’t care if he stays there for the entire night just to perfect it. He knew he was tired, but his mind told him to rest but he refuses. It wasn’t until he lay down on the floor of the practise room, panting and breathing heavily. Lay down, in all his glory. His head hurts, from the lack of dehydration. Just as he was about to get up, his face was met with a wet towel. It felt refreshing. He blinks for a few seconds, questioning how the towel got here. As he removed the towel, he was meet with a shadow blocking the sunshine. Apparently, it was the dark bright red hair boy, Woojin. Woong stared at him for a few seconds before fully realising what was happening. He got up in a shot of seconds. ‘Ouchhhh!!!’ he whimpered.

Apparently, Woong being a smart person he is, had just bang head with the younger male. Both gave a surprise yelp as they came back to reality. (You two, what are you guys thinking? XD) Both of them were rubbing their heads and massaging it, to make it feel better. A few seconds later, Woong blink and stared at who just appeared in front of him. Plus, the younger male had even dropped a wet towel on his face, which took him by surprise as he thought he was the only one other than the staffs at this hour. He wondered what Woojin was doing at this hour of time. He thought that Woojin had left hours ago with Daehwi, Youngmin and Donghyun.

When Youngmin, Daehwi, Donghyun and Woojin, were eating at their favourite restaurant, Woojin felt something was wrong. His guts told him that their newest, precious and innocent member was still in the practise room, training. All four off them were worried about their newest member. Silence fell on the dinner table. All of them were quiet and didn’t know what to say. All you could hear was them, picking up food with their chopsticks and them munching on their food. As they finished their dinner, it was still silent.

For one thing, Daehwi couldn’t stand the god dam silence between the four of them. Sure, he may be silent at times, but this silence is just dragging for way to long and he couldn’t stand it. Daehwi decided to send a secret gaze to Youngmin and Donghyun. They immediately understood. ‘Sooooo!!!! Woojin, it looks like you’re lost in thoughts,’ Daehwi said slowly.

‘ ‘Am not’, Woojin replied grumpily.

‘Oh, really?’

‘You looked stress,’ Daehwi points out.

‘…..’ (Woojin)

‘Since you’re so worried about our newest member, why don’t you go back and pay him a visit?’ asked Daehwi, with a hint of evil glint to it.

Woojin decided not to speak up about that topic. He knew he was worried about Woong. He knew Daehwi, Youngmin and Donghyun were planning something but he decided not to comment about it. As he knew for sure is when those three team up, everything will go their way, whether you like it or not.

Daehwi, took the silence as a ‘yes’ and said, ‘Woojin, why don’t we consider this as the Woojin and Woong bonding time!’

Youngmin and Donghyun gave a hum of approval. They knew the three of them had won this conversation as the two of them chuck Woojin out the store and told him to do what he needs to do. Daehwi, gave a dolphin like scream whilst Donghyun and Youngmin, gave a high five to each other. The three watched from the window as they see the red-haired male disappear in the distance. The three of them gave an evil laughter and smile towards each other. Happy, that their boy, Woojin, is finally interacting rather than acting all shy and awkward upon first meetings.

Woojin gave a startled look at Youngmin and Donghyun, who had pulled and chucked him out of the restaurant. With a warning glare of ‘You better look after our cute boy’, stare from the three of them. Woojin gave a snort, thinking about how crazy his members were at times. As he walked back to their entertainment building, he wondered what was Woong doing. ‘Did he go home yet?’ ‘Is he still practising the dance?’ Thoughts and questions came and drowned his mind, regarding Woong. As he entered the building, he immediately went up to their practise room and wondering if he’s still here. He could hear ‘Hollywood’, being played. Indicating that their newest member, was still here practising. He silently looked from the see-through door, watching Woong as he (Woong) tried to master the dance moves. A few minutes later, he saw Woong lying on the floor, panting and breathing heavily. He knew Woong was dehydrated by the way he was breathing and lying on the floor. He quietly trod to the bathroom (do they eve have bathrooms in their buildings? Or is called changerooms?) to get a towel. He then proceeds to open the tap water of the sink, turning it to cold. The cold water instantly soaked the towel, then closing the tap. He gave the towel a twist, making sure there was no droplet of waters as he carried it back to the practise room. After that, he grabbed an icy cold-water bottle as he headed back. He saw Woong was still in the same position as before. He opened the door quietly and walked in, towards where Woong was lying down. He stared at the boy for a few seconds before he dropped the wet towel onto Woong’s face.

At first, Woojin was scared that he showed no reaction, so he got sat down, face above his, gazing down, quietly, at the blonde-haired boy. It was quiet for a few seconds. Woong had took the towel off slowly, eyes holding curiosity. It was then, he noticed that Woong had being staring at him for a few seconds. As he kept staring at the older male, the older shot up in a matter of seconds. Shocking him back to reality. Woojin was in a state of shock. He never except Woong to react that fast, just a few seconds after he dropped the wet towel on Woong’s face. Plus, both were suffering from a mini headache after Woong decided to be a smart person and crashed their heads. He gave a mini message to make it feel better. He stopped as he noticed there was someone staring at him. Woong. For heaven’s sake, he nearly forgot about the older male. The older male, who he was meant to interact with it. He felt awkward. He didn’t know what to say to the older male. They’re both quiet until older decided to speak.

‘AAHHHHHH!!! I’M SORRY FOR BUMPING YOUR HEAD!!!! YOU JUST GAVE ME A SURPRISE!!!!’ Woong shouted, all out of nowhere to the younger male. Woojin gave a blink of surprise at the fast apology that came out of Woong. Well, he never knew that an apology can come out that fast. Plus, he said it all in one breath. ’Just how much words and sentences can he say in one breathing? ‘he thought surprised. Sure, he can sing long notes but saying sentences in one breathing? This is a new thing he learnt today, after just meeting this innocent and cute male a few weeks before. ‘Wait, what? Did he just called their newest member cute and innocent?’ he screamed in his mind. He gave a grunt of desperation, don’t know what to do when Youngmin, Donghyun and Daehwi found out about this new piece of information. It was going to be torture when those three find out that he has a soft spot for their newest member, Woong. Furthermore, they’re going to be blackmailing him and tease to no end about this. ‘What did I do to deserve this?’ he bitterly thought.

Deeply immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t feel something poking him on the cheeks. The ‘something’ thought he was not responding, then the ‘something’ decided that they should pinch (more like pulled? XD) his cheek. Woojin gave a yelped as he felt someone pinching his cheek, hard. He gave an incredulous look at who just committed the crime. Yep, it’s our cute and innocent boy, Woong. Woojin couldn’t believe it. Woong had just pinched his cheek and it was freaking painful. Just how much power does this boy who is shorter than him by a few inches hold? He looks too freaking innocent to be this cute and adorable.

‘Yah, Woojin, how long are you going to stay like that?’ Woong asked with laughter.

‘….’ (Woojin)

Woong gave a questioning and curious look to the red-haired male, who’s now massaging his cheek. Woojin continued to message his cheek, thinking about what to do next. He decided to speak. ‘Shouldn’t you be heading back now? How long are you going stay here again?’

Woong didn’t know what to say. He was guilty. ‘Are you going to stay here till 4am, again?’ asked Woojin, with an accusing look to the older male.

The older male decided to look at the floor as he was even more guilty as charged. Woojin being worried for Woong had to be the under statement of the year. Every night, he noticed that the older was came back to their apartment at 4am. Indicating he had practised even longer than he had realised. It annoyed him. It had occurred more than two times. He was worried about him. Unknown to Woong, Woojin had always stayed up, waiting for him to return. He was sick off this and he demanded that their cutest member to get some time off. He stood up, grabbed his arm and pulled Woong up by force.

Before, Woong had realised what happened, he was forcibly pulled by Woojin. Woong gave a yelp, surprised by the occurring events. ‘Yah, Woong, get changed. We’re heading out!’ Woong said. Woong immediately obliged as he rushed out the room faster than a cheetah. As they knew, never messed with Woojin when he Is angry. Woong may not experienced it first hand but he already got a warning from the others to be careful. A few minutes later, Woong came back wearing his favourite style of clothing, light blue jeans and a white shirt with his favourite light pink cardigan, that he had always wore. Woojin gave a hum of approval and approached Woong. Woojin grabbed Woong by the arm and dragged him outside, following Woojin like a little lost puppy. Well more like Woojin dragging Woong away from the building and heading out into the night. It was nearly midnight when the two had head out of the building. Woong didn’t question where Woojin was leading him too as he had a slight idea of where Woojin is taking him too. His question was soon entered when the two of them arrived at Woojin’s favourite restaurant. The moment, they entered, Woojin took Woong to his favourite corner and order the food without even glancing at the menu. (hehehe. Woojin must really love his favourite restaurant.) Woong just sat there quietly, looking down at the table’s top. Woojin glaring at him silently. Neither of them decided to speak about the situation. Even when the food arrived, the two of them silently ate and left with Woojin dragging Woong away, again. Woong, just stared at the male, who was dragging him back to the train station and back home. Still holding his hand, not letting ago. It was as if Woojin was scared of loosing something precious. The gaze Woojin wield to him, holds something deeper. He could tell the boy was worried about him and his mental health.

Woojin could see through the lie that the older boy told. Despite, being all smiley, he could tell the older male is suffering and secretly depressed. What made him suffered and depressed, he never asked. He knew he was treading on dangerous waters, if he asked. He didn’t want to break the precious relationship he had with Woong. Woong, was like the first male, he felt comfortable super fast and got out of his shy nature just to welcome their new member. It was awkward when they first meet. As days passed, he started to grow attached to the older male. Whenever he plays pranks on Woong, he was the only one who would give a natural and realistic reaction. No matter how many pranks he pulled of at Woong, he just gives a smile and lots of laughter at him. To be honest, he loved seeing Woong’s reaction. It was as if he had helped erased his sad and depressed expression. As they’re were practising, he noticed Woong had being coming home late, then promised. Always at 4am and then waking up on time, as if nothing had happened. Woojin had silently glanced at the boy. His body expressed tiredness and sleep, but he didn’t listen to his body and continued practising. Woojin could tell how much pressure, suffering and depression the boy was suffering from the inside. In his heart, he was scared about him. Worried that he will faint from dehydration or passed out in the practise room. The male who had joined a few months ago. The boy who he had warmed up to the fastest. Their first meeting was awkward. He remembered when Daehwi was laughing at the two’s awkwardness with each other. But the two soon became so close that nothing could separate them from this special relationship. A relationship that holds deeps in his heart.

As the train arrived, Woojin led Woong onto the carriage and forced him to sit down, with him following suit. The train ride was silent again with Woojin glancing sideways and checking up on the older male who’s on his phone, checking stuff. He decided to grab the phone away from older and put it in his jacket’s pocket and zip up his pocket. ‘Woojin!!!!!!’ Woong half whispered and half screamed, giving the younger a pouty face.

‘Why, you take my phone???”

‘Cause you need to rest.’

‘I’ll rest when I get home. Give it back, please!!!!!’

‘No!’

Woojin!!!!!’

‘I said, ‘NO’!’

‘Fine!’

‘What do you mean ‘fine’?’

‘I mean, I will rest.’

‘Please just rest a bit. For my sake, please.’

Woojin decided not to comment further as the older male, finally agreed and respected his wishes. To take a rest. He knew whenever they have a debate, Woong will always be the first to give in and agree to the younger male. Afterall, Woong sees no point of continuing the pointless debate over a goddam phone. Afterall, it’s just a phone, right? As the sat there, silently, Woojin suddenly felt something on his right shoulder. He glanced slowly and saw a sleeping form of Woong. Woong’s head lying on his right shoulder, sleeping soundlessly. As if there’s nothing to care about in the world. Lying on his shoulder, sleeping soundlessly on the train. Woojin, silently grabbed his phone out and took a picture of Woong sleeping on his shoulder. This is going to be a great material to blackmail his older member as he silently gave a smile after glancing at the photo. Seeing Woong sleeping peacefully, made Woojin happy as Woong finally get to relax and have some peacefulness. As the younger tried to wake up the older due to them nearly arriving at the station they need to get off, he didn’t wake up. ‘Woong, get up,’ he whispered softly, shaking the older male gently. Woong shown no reaction, still in deep slumber.

Or more like he was too tired and had trouble waking up. A few minutes of shaking, Woong didn’t wake up from his slumber. Woojin gave a sigh, thinking about the last option available if Woong still didn’t wake up. He gently lifts Woong’s arms, letting them hang loosely around his neck as he lifts Woong’s body of the seat. In a piggy back position. (Yay, Woojin is carrying Woong on his back!) He stood up and got off the train, heading straight towards their apartment.

He never knew Woong could be this light. As he walked into the cold air, he could Woong tightening his hold around his neck and leaning closer, to seek warmth. He wasn’t sure if Woong was concentrating or not due to him being heavily asleep. He continued walking towards their apartment with Woong snuggling against his back, fast asleep. If those guys didn’t see this scene, then he feels that he’s finally managing to take care of this older male. For once, he’s happy those three weren’t stalking the two as he arrived in front of their apartment. If they did, they’re going to blackmail him to no end about having a soft spot for Woong. He means, who doesn’t have a soft spot for their newest member? When they arrived at their apartment, he walked towards their shared bedroom. He couldn’t believe this kid is still fast asleep. As he entered the apartment, everything was dark. Seeing that Woong, was asleep, he decided to turn on the hallway lamp and walk down to their shared bedroom. Woong buried deeper into Woojin’s neck, his hair tickling Woojin’s face. Woojin, let a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly tucked the sleeping male into his own bed. He silently gazes down, to the sleeping male. Sleeping more softly and peaceful now.

‘What a long day’, he thought.

One thing he was glad, was getting to know the older male more and see what his personality. A quiet, shy, awkward, passionate and amazing male who entered the debut team who nearly lost hope and the future. Holding something they all lack in certain ways. He wished that one day, the male will able tell his personal feelings to him. It was them telling their personal feelings to him, not the other way around. The passionate and strong male who suffered and desperate of wanting to debut with his long-time friends. He remembered that one time, he saw Woong breaking down in front off him, scared that he won’t meet his long-time friends, scared that he won’t be accepted and hope of wanting to stand on the same stage with his friends even if it was a different group. The sadness he saw in eyes, it was filled with despair and fear rather than hope and happiness. The smile that he always loved seeing and craved was now gone. Seeing his roommate like type, took a toll on as he silently comforted and hug the boy. Crying into his shirt. Whispering, ‘It’s alright. You definitely meet them again. Afterall, you promised them that you guys will stand on the stage together.’ Calming a lost child in seek of love and care. That’s what he was. Despite, all four of them supporting Woong, the one who saw the suffering of Woong was Woojin. Everyday, seeing the other coming home late, stresses him. Hoping and wishing that he comes home early and get some rest. He hoped one day, he will open slowly to him. He earns for Woong’s love and heart. He hoped that this boy will continue to strive forward as he knew he have an amazing potential that had yet to be showcased.

The next day, in the morning, in the practise room, everything was the same as usual. Every member was loud. Daehwi, Youngmin and Donghyun blackmailing him about what happened yesterday. What shocked him was those three had followed Woong and him from a distance. It had pissed him more even when the three of them showed a picture of Woojin piggy-backing Woong back home. Each of them had a photo of the same scene. It pissed him of as he felt his privacy is being invaded by those three who’s currently blackmailing him. He refused to speak as he kept his expression in a firm tone.  
‘Yah, tell us what happened!!!!’

‘I refuse.’

‘Woojin…’  
‘No way in the hell would I tell you. You guys already stalked me throughout the entire night. ‘

‘That was…’

‘Be quiet. I know all three off you planned to follow me anyways. So, bug off before I get angry.’

The three decided not to comment as seeing Woojin angry is not a pretty sight for them as they remember that one time when someone slapped one of them, he calmly exploded and told them to piss off, before he could even resist the urge to punch him.

‘Now, now. Let’s be calm. If Woojin doesn’t want to tell you guys, then stop bugging him,’ Woong said as he places one of his hands on Woojin’s shoulder.

Woong, really love to handle these situations because he is being through a whole bunch of these so he knew they’re so playful with each other. But seeing Woojin nearly being ticked, he decided to speak before the situation could get worse.

Woojin gave a slow nod, and his anger slowly disappeared when Woong placed his hand on top of his shoulder, to calm him down. He slowly began to calm, and everything was back to normal. Everyone was laughing and screaming at each other, for their jokes and pranks they played with each other.

Woong decided to head to the rooftop, for some thinking and to calm down. Sensing the slightly night breeze that blew through his blonde hair. He sat there, looking at the sunset. Looking as if it was his last option. He then felt someone ruffling his hair, indicating someone else is on the rooftop with him. To no one’s surprise, its our lovely low tone rapper, Woojin. Sitting beside him, silently gazing at the sunset, together. It was all quiet before Woojin embraces his fingers with Woong’s delicate fingers. Woong was surprised at the turned of event as he let the other hold his hand. ‘Thank you for yesterday,’ he said.

‘It’s nothing…’

‘Sure, whatever you say, Woojin.’

‘Yah, Woong!!!’

Woong gave Woojin an innocent look with Woojin giving Woong a look of disbelief. Woojin couldn’t believe this guy. ‘Is he seriously two years older than him?’ he thought.

Seeing Woojin spacing out, he decided to hug Woojin, out of surprised. ‘A hug for gratitude’, he whispered into Woojin’s ear. Within a few minutes, he let go and gave a small smile to the younger male. The smile that Woojin had always loved.

‘A hug for gratitude and thanks for taking care of me yesterday,’ he said.

Another thing for sure was Woojin was swelling with happiness on the inside. He finally gotten a hug from Woong and it was hug that was filled with gratitude and kindness, returning his service for helping. Woojin gave a small smile back to the older male. He leaned his forehead, against Woong’s forehead. Both hands, fingers entwining with each other. ‘Woojin?’

‘You know, Woong, sometimes you should open up more to us. Or maybe to me if you feel uncomfortable raising your concerns with Youngmin, Donghyun and Daehwi. You know, every night, I stayed up, waiting for you to return to our apartment. Every night, waiting for you till you got back home. No matter what time it was, I sat there, lying in bed, waiting for the sound of your footsteps… to signify you came home. The tired look that your body gave out when you fall on your bed. The lack of hydration, lack of food and the lack of sleeping, it hurts my heart. The fatigue. Yet, you still go and practise, ignore the warnings your body was giving out. Seeing you like that, it hurts us all. I know you’re new, but we want welcome you. All the hardships you went through was worse than ours. It hurts me even more, seeing you practising so hard and staying up so late. All alone in the practise room…’

Woong gave a depressed look, clearly uncomfortable about what the other was saying.

‘You remember that time you break down in front of me?’

‘Of course, I remember. You stayed by my side for the entire night even if it wasn’t my close friends,’ he whispered.

‘You were like a broken soul. Wanting to seek for help and love. It broke something inside off me. Seeing you like that and not your usual self, I felt broken myself. Despite, not knowing you much, you felt comfortable with me despite all the pranks I pulled on you. You were always smiling and laughing. And there, seeing you on the ground like a broken doll… I felt helpless. I didn’t know what to do. All I heard, was you mumbling and you wishing you were with your friends. The friends who you wished to debut with and shared the stage together. It pains me, seeing you like that…’

Woong felt wet drops falling, slowly like a small waterfall, seeking a path and help.

‘Hearing that made me desperate as I’m sure all your friends wished the same. But even if you didn’t stand on the stage together, you guys will meet again and stand on the stage together. Different groups but you guys standing on the same stage, together. Cheering and smiling at each other. That’s what I promised you right?’

Woong gave a nod as he remembered Woojin saying that his friends and him will stand on the same stage together even if their a different group. They will one day meet again.

‘No matter what happened, you guys will definitely meet on the stage. Together as one. Afterall, that’s what your ring signifies? The one that you always wear, keeping you accompany. Indicating you’re not alone in this world. Even if I don’t know you that well, I’m here for you. We’re all here for you. I know I will not replace your friends but let me hear your problems and your feelings. When they’re not here, I’ll be here. For you. When you cry, laugh, smile and anything. I’ll be there for everything. Even when you’re suffering, let me shared the suffering and pain you’ve being through, I want to know . Afterall, we’re here for you. No matter what.

Woong finally broke down as wet drops fall down continuously. It was about what Woojin said hurt him, it was something else. Something that he thought he lost forever. He just never realised it.

‘Woong,’ he murmured softly at the crying boy, softly consoling him.

‘Thank you,’ he said in between tears as hug the other male. Sobbing non-stop. Soaking Woojin’s shirt but he didn’t care. He just let the boy cry, he knew that Wong’s being suffering a lot on the inside. He gently patted his back, soothing him with his gentle words and whispers. ‘Why?’ he asked in desperateness, mumbling the words in Woojin’s shirt.

‘Why?’ Woojin thought.

A few seconds later, he found the answer. Was it because he loves and cares for this older male, in a special way that he didn’t even know. Before he realised he whispered,’ It’s because I earn and love you with all my heart. Seeing you like a broken soul, saddened me. I don’t want you to be like that. I don’t want the suffering and soulless Woong, I saw that time when I came back home. I want the Woong who was always smiling and laughing at all the jokes and pranks I pulled. I want the Woong who’s always amazing at the high notes that we all love. I want the Woong who’s always hardworking and not giving up on hope and always strive forward. I want the old Woong back.’

Woong tensed at the sudden confession that was poured out from Woojin. Love? He never experienced that before. Another way of love. A special kind that Woojin had always offered to him when the others were to busy. Him, always teaching and helping him for certain tasks that he difficulty with. Woojin, the male, who always looked after him when was quiet, sad and depressed. Woojin, the one who had always helped and teach him the choreography when he first join. The two may be awkward upon first meeting, as they grew closer, it become something more than friendship that he loved. Something special that he thought he lost after the first one. He felt Woojin tighten his hold off him, scared to let go.

Woojin was scared. He held the boy tighter towards himself. He didn’t want to let go. He was scared if he let go, Woong may become a broken soul again. He didn’t want that. Woojin felt Woong buried himself into his shirt, hugging him as if their life depends on one another. He could still feel the silent sobs radiating from the older male. He took a deep breath in before he says something that he always wanted. ‘Woong, you may not know about this. But, I want to say this. Woong, I care for you and love you with all my heart.’

Woong lifted his head up to meet the honest eyes. ‘Care and love’. Isn’t that what he always wished and wanted? Woong glanced silently at the younger male and thinking about the sudden confession he received for the second time off the day.

Woojin was given silent treatment back, seeing the older hasn’t replied and was in deep thoughts. Woojin was still holding onto Woong, who had just finished sobbing. After he just confessed he noticed tears started to form Woong. This time, non-stop. Woojin lift his sleeves and rubs Woong’s eyes gently. Erasing the tears away from. This innocent angel doesn’t deserve to be sad. Why is it always the kindest and nicest people are suffering the most? Woong didn’t deserve this. He deserved to be love and cared for. The struggles and suffering he is being through, he didn’t deserve to go through this trauma.

A few minutes later, he stopped sobbing and glanced at Woojin properly, who was gazing at him with tender look that’s filled with love. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered again.

‘Your welcome, Woong. I’ll always be here for you. No matter what,’ he replied as he placed a soft kiss on Woong’s right cheek. To demonstrate that he cares and loves Woong, dearly. Clearly, not caring if the others had seen the scene as he could swear he could hear squealing of fan girls from the other side of the door.

Afterall, Woojin loves and cares for Woong dearly, as if he was someone that he was always wished to be together. Someone who he cares and loves the most.

  
It was the kind and innocent, Woong, who he loves and cares the most.

 

 

 

 **OMAKE 1: (I NEED TO WRITE THIS. XD)**  
(WRITTEN ON MAY 22)  
Teaser 1-  
Director: So, how should we edit this teaser?  
Staff: hmmm….  
Staff 2: Let’s visit and stalk Twitter!!!!!!  
Staff 3: OKAY!!!  
*OPENS UP TWITTER AND DOES SOME RESEARCH*  
Staff 1: It’s looks like 2woo is sailing within like 4 episodes of BNB!!!!  
Staff 2: REALLLYYYYYYYY??????  
Staff 3: I mean look, there’s so many pictures of them!!!!  
*Director gives a hum and nods. Looks like director-min has decided on what to do*  
Director: Then it’s decided!!! Put their screen time next to each other!!!!

THE RELASE OF THE TEASER 1:  
FANS: SCNOINEOIDVNBVIONVO. THE SHIP IS SAILING!!!! BLESSED THE DIRECTOR!!!!!  
FANS: I CAN’T WAIT FOR MORE!!!!! GO, 2WOO!!!!  
*POSTS ON TWITTER AND DIES*  
FANS: I’M GOING TO DIE WHEN THEY RELEASE THE MV!!!!

 

 

 

 **OMAKE 2: (May 22 written)**  
Alis: Hello, fans!! This your author-min, Alis!!!! Please to meet you!!!! Looks like our precious 2woo fandom is growing!!! We have 6 fan fictions and a collection, dedicated to our ship, 2WOO!!!  
Fans: *Cheers*  
Alis: As the MV is released, I’m going to die soon!!!  
Woojin & Woong: Author-min, don’t die!!!!!!!!!  
Alis: Nahhhh, I’m still going to die.  
*When M/V is released*  
Alis: dncnvibvoiifdnvoaib. Screw you director!!!! This MV is such a tease!!!! Fans, did you guys see the 2woo scenes???? I feel blessed director-min!!!!! You are putting, Woojin scenes, then put Woong’s one after and vice versa. It looks like your author-min, has died from the scenes. The hand holding dance part, made me scream!!! XD  
Woojin and Woong: Author-min!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Alis: I already die from seeing your scenes and dance.  
Woojin: How was it?  
Alis: It was amazing!!!!!!! This is my favourite debut song for May!!!!  
Woojin: Huh? What’s your favourite comeback for this month???  
Alis: It will be Under Cover by A.C.E!!!!!  
*In comes Daehwi*  
Daehwi: CHANNNNIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Woong: BYEONGKWANNIIIIIEEEEEEE  
Daehwi and Woong: I missed them!!!! *cries* I’m so happy we had our debut around when they’re having their comeback!!!  
AB6IX: Guys, please help stream UNDER COVER by A.C.E and our debut song, BREATHE!!!!  
Alis: You guys better take a group photo with A.C.E!!!!! Cause you’re both my favourites!!!!  
AB6IX: Yes, Ma’am!!!!!! (Salutes) Thank you!!!!  
*AB6IX exits except for 2woo, cause Alis had grabbed the two of them*  
2woo: Why’re we the only ones left behind???? *whines*  
Alis: Because I need you guys to hug each other before I can end this.  
2WOO: WHYYYYYY???????????  
Alis: Or do you guys want to give each other a …? *evil laughter*  
Woong: *squeals* WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
Woojin: ……….  
Alis: You better do it, or else you’re making me stay up till midnight till I see it happens!!!!  
2woo: ……..  
*Woong gave a cry, wants to run away. Woojin gave a sigh. * *Alis starts to count down from 10*  
Alis: 10  
Alis: 9  
*2woo still not doing anything*  
Alis: 8  
*Woong starts stressing. Woojin still has a blank look*  
Alis: 7  
Alis: 6  
Woong: *screams*  
Woojin: …..  
Alis: 5  
Alis: Guys, it’s not that hard!!!!  
2WOO: *face palms*  
Alis: 4  
Alis: 3!!!! Only two seconds left!!! Hurry up!!!! I need my sleep, so I can write more 2woos!!!!  
Woojin: *grabs Woong by the arm*  
Woong: HIIIEEEEEEEEEEE  
Woojin: *draws Woong closer to him*  
Woong: *mind blank*  
(Alis: 2)  
Woojin: *and hugs him*  
(ALIS: FINALLYYYYYYYYY)  
Woojin: *continues to hug Woong in a vice grip and not let go* TOO SOFTTTTTTTTTT!!!!  
(Alis: same as last time…)  
Alis: Okay, that’s it!!! Bye bye!!!!! *waves*  
*Alis decides to leave the scene and let Woojin continue to hug Woong) *  
Woojin: You’re too rebellious in the MV. I thought I was meant to be the rebellious one.  
Woong: You’re too handsome in the MV. Especially the rap part!!!!!!  
Woojin: *smirks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was the longest I written for a fanfiction. Was meant to be short but it turned out into a 5000 one shot story. XD This nearly made me cry when I was wrting this. I swear it was meant to be a happy story but it turned to be a happy and sad story at the same time. 
> 
> Okay the MV was freaking amazing!!!! I died!!! I’m not sure if anyone notices, that chair scene of Daehwi’s kind of reminds me of Dreamcatcher’s WHAT scene, where Dami has rapped. (Stan Dreamcatcher!!! They’re amazing!!!) And then the cube lighting up and fog reminds me of A.C.E’s Cactus and Callin’ MVS. Also the end where all the members run towards something, reminds me of A.C.E’s Cactus, where they did the same thing. Anyways, stream Under cover and Breathe. 😊  
> By the way, I feel like 2woo is sailing so fast. XD  
>  
> 
> Next prompt is:Woong is stressed about his friend on not debuting and Woojin is there to take care of our boy who's mentally stressed. Hence, 'Stressed about his best friend not debuting. Woojin comforts our little boy'.


	3. Happiness and Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Stressed about his best friend not debuting. Woojin comforts our little boy. Woojin: It’s okay to cry ~
> 
> So Woong, is stressed about his friend, Lee Midam, as he's on a survival show. He's scared that his friend won't debut and they won't debut. Woojin decided to check up on our boy teary boy and comfort him. 
> 
> Keep reading for a surprise Easter egg. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Alis!!! :)
> 
> Long time no see!!!! 2woo!!!! ChamWoong!!! is so cute!!!!
> 
> So, this gurl is not willing to admit on her own Twitter account that she wrote this and how she secretly ships this couple. XD Now, shush. ^^ (What should I do if I'm willing to admit it?) 
> 
> This is so long..... My mind tells me to keep it short. My fingers tell me to keep typing and write. XD

Woong knew that he had a lot of responsibilities and hardships over the past few years when he was a trainee. As he stood in the practise room, he can’t help but remember the recent shows he was on. He had always remembered that time, when Hyunsuk was crying non-stop when Byounggon, Seunghun, Midam and him didn’t get to debut with Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk had cried until he fell asleep while hugging the four of them and had not let go of them till later in the morning. The five of them huddle in a circle like position, where Hyunsuk whispered,’ Even if we can’t debut together…maybe….one day…. We will meet again on the same stage with different groups. So, let’s meet again, when we debut and stand on our dream stage!’

 

As Hyunsuk said that, they promised each other. Seunghun and Byounggon in C9Boyz while Midam is currently participating in Produce X 101. Plus, a few days before the airing, they did a surprise video call to Midam and wishing him luck on the show. (Give our boy, Midamie more screen-time!) Along with shouting, that he better makes it into the final line up. (Midam, let’s debut!) They promised to meet on stage again.

 

A stage that they will stand together, for their first time in their life. Even if they’re in a different group, he didn’t care. He wanted to meet his friends soon. To hug each other again. To cry with each other. To share the joy, happiness and excitement. To cheer and support each other. He wanted to do all off that again. With his friends who he had treasured and supported him the most throughout his trainee days.

 

That one time, when he was asked to leave, he remembers his friends crying endlessly and hugging non-stop. His friend, Hyunsuk, was the worse one affected. He didn’t know what to do as he let the other hug him continually. That was the last time, they will ever be a group. A group who was supposed to shook up the entire music scheme. If they’re to debuted, they will be ‘monsters’ and the most ‘remarkable debut to be ever seen’. He wished it was like that. Where he debuts, with his hardworking and most passionate friends, together and share the same stage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Afterall, it was just a mere dream and wish that those boys could wished for.

 

Woong glanced at the ground,  hands on the floor, arms straight and legs bent. Panting and huffing. Due to the exhaustion. Due to the pressure. Sure, he loves his new group but there was something in his heart that could never be replace, no matter what. His eyes were full of hopelessness. Fear. Darkness. Black. And. White. Despair. His smile, gone.

 

Woojin was worried. The older male hasn’t come being out of their apartment for nearly an entire week. The male had also been staying up late, every Friday night. Then coming to their room to sleep, 2 hours later. He would also hear the soft tv noises from their room, but he wasn’t sure what Woong was watching that require the male to stay up that late into the night. For the past one month, every Friday, Woong would stay up late. Sometimes he could hear soft sobs, when he slept. Sobbing and sounds of whimpering. Like Woong was fearing something. Woong made Woojin curious. On one Friday night, he decided to stay up late and see what the other was watching. He stayed in the hallway, silently, watching Woong. After all, curiosity got the best of him. Don’t we all? He stood there, watching Woong for an hour. Woong had nearly fell asleep until he saw Woong wide awake a few minutes later. Eyes focused on the screen. A familiar theme song. A familiar show that he would recognise, right after a few minutes into the show.  A show where he suffered the most. The debuting group. Only debuting the top 11. It was the show he hated the most and with passion, he thinks it’s a curse to be on that show. It brought nightmares to him, seeing and thinking about that. It was the newest survival show, Produce X 101. Woong was watching that. ‘Why is he suddenly watching that?’ he thought. He wanted to know what made Woong interested in that show. From his understanding, Woong never pay attention to those shows. But, this one was special.

 

Woojin realised Woong had being watching this every Friday night. No wonder, he was coming to their room late. He gave a snicker to himself, feeling idiotic as four of their entertainment’s trainees are on the show. For an obvious reason, he knew Woong was not watching just for their entertainment but for someone else. A friend. Woojin remember Woong sharing his memories to him, about his friends and him. How much fun they were having. He saw Woong’s smiling as if he was the happiest person on earth. Whilst he was listening, it made him curious about Woong’s friends. Woong had stated, if he had debuted with his friends, they group would had riled up the entire nation on an international base. He paid close attention about Woong mentioning each of his close friends, about how talented and funny they are. Seeing Woong that happy, made him smile. He remembered when Woong showed him a male cover to ‘Paradise Lost’. (original artist: GAIN) He was surprised by the alluring voice and had questioned who had sang this. ‘Who sang this cover?’ he asked, curious. It was a voice that he had never heard off. An alluring and sensual voice, that made this song have a different meaning.

 

‘One of my friends called, Lee Midam and Seunghun,’ Woong said happily. ‘His voice is just so…..’ He looked up as if an angel had appeared.

 

Lee Midam.

 

A close friend of Woong and someone who he cherished, during his past with others. Seeing Woong talking about his best friends, made him happy as he finally is talking about his past to Woojin. And Woojin, is curious about Woong’s friends. He learnt from Woong that his friends are hilarious people and Woojin wished that he gets to meet Woong’s friends as soon as they debuted. He can’t wait to meet Woong’s friends in the future. The people who Woong cares and loves the most. Those who suffered, smiled and laughed together.

 

He finally came to a realisation on why Woong had stayed up so late and wanting to watch the whole show. It was for his (Woong) friends, Lee Midam. Watching and voting for his best friend. Even until the show was over, he could feel Woong radiating off an angry and sad energy. It was not because that he felt he didn’t belong here, it was just they way the show was ignoring his friend due to the lack of screen time. His friend’s friend that didn’t even appeared for more than a second for their performances. He could tell. Woong was in a turmoil. Woong was silently breaking down. Despite all the smiles Woong gives to him. All gone. Just there. Sitting and watching. Praying for his friend. Hoping to get into the debut team. He could see the tears that’s trying so hard not to slide down from the elder’s face. Slowly, as if his world is breaking apart. Woojin wanted to help. Help, hug and comfort the poor boy who’s suffering. He decided to head back to their room before Woong could notice he was watching the elder. Footsteps padded light in the hallway, Woong walking in quietly and cover himself up with his blanket. Once, he knew he was asleep, he sat up on his bed. Glancing.

 

Woong was happy. Smiling. Laughing. Crying. So many emotions and less time to describe. All with his friends. Hyunsuk. Byounngon. Seunghun. Rae. Noa. Junkyu. Yedam. Jihoon. Doyoung. And himself. All of them standing there, happily. Woong couldn’t describe what he was feeling. All of their smiles were so big.

 

All them creating their title songs and side tracks together. Messing around and finding something new. All of them, standing on the same stage. Holding hands, forming a line and bowing. Getting their 1st win and more. Them, winning awards at the end of the year award shows. Rookie awards and many others. Everything was happy for him. The future and paradise he wanted. No more survival shows with them. They didn’t deserve it. They were one.

 

The nation’s monster. The group who was meant to blow the nation by storm.

 

In his mind, he wished it was true. In reality, all eleven of them were broken. Shattered like glass. A puzzle that was disassembled and never assembled again. Crashed down……. Their time had come to an end before they even realised how much they treasured each other.

 

Woojin was about to doze off when he heard a soft whimpered. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness. The whimpered and the sound of sniffling could be heard clearer and louder. Coming from the other side of the room. Woong. Woojin quietly walk across and gently shake the sobbing male. The male slid the blanket off him and glanced at him. He was shocked. Eyes were bloody crimson. Had Woong being crying that much? That he didn’t even realise? ‘Woong…,’ he softly said to the crying male.

 

Woojin didn’t know what to do. He never comforted someone this broken and shattered. He was about to take a small step back, but something grabbed a hold off him. Woong’s soft hand was grabbing onto his hand. Eyes, desperate. Pleading for help. ‘Don’t go….,’ he softly cried out.

 

‘Woong, I’m here for you. Do you want me to lie down here?’

 

Woong gave a nod as he scooted into the bed, making space for Woojin to lie down. Hands entwined with each other. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ he whispered.

 

‘I’m scared….’

 

‘Your friend?’

 

‘Yes…. I’m scared for him. He already went through so much with my friends and I….,’ he said.

 

‘All of them, stressed and worried.’

 

‘Three of them already went on two shows and looked at them. How broken they were when they had to compete…again. You might even remember my friend, Hyunsuk, breaking down in tears when he heard Midam and I was leaving them.….’

 

‘I couldn’t bear it. Midam, who had been suffering on the inside. The problems that he shared with us.  He didn’t want to compete with his friends. It injured him the most. It was utter chaos for us. All of them, who had being sharing our problems with each other. Hugging. Smiling. Comforting. Crying. Everything we did, we’re always together.

 

Now, it’s gone……’

 

He stated, voice trembling.

 

Woong came closer and snuggled against Woojin, seeking comfort as Woojin gently pat his back.  ‘It hurts. All my other friends are debuting soon. He’s the only one left…

What happens if we never meet him again?

I don’t want that to happen again.

To go through the same experience that the other three already went through before…’

 

Woojin hugged the crying male to his chest, feeling the wet drops on his shirt. Arms around his waist, hugging him. Patting his back. Whispering comforting words. Woojin knew that this male, always loved his friends who he been close with. The excitement he hears when Woong speaking about his own friends. The smile, so wide and happy. The special relationship all of them hold with each other. The infinity symbol like ring that they always wear. Symbolising their special friendship, they had before, now it was all shattered and ripped apart. He could see it. Despite the older showing them a smile, the elder’s eyes did not meet that smile.  The eyes showed lost of hope. Sadness. Despair. Lost. Broken. Shattered. Ripped apart. The so-called group that Woong thought he could debut in, was gone. Gone into the drunken night. Never appearing again. Never meeting again.

 

He never seen someone more broken than all four of them combined. The four of them were with each other for a long time. While, Woong, who had just joined them, looked lost. Lost in sea. He wanted to reach out. Comfort Woong. Hug Woong. Woong clenched his shirt, tightly. Trying so hard not to break down in front of him.

 

‘Woong, it’s okay to cry. Just let it all out,’ he softly whispered in his ear. He felt shirt being gripped tighter as Woong just endlessly crying and sobbing. Woojin, hopeless on what to do next, just continued to hug him. He wished he could help. But he didn’t want to hurt him even more than what he was already suffering. As hours passed, the sobbing started to quiet down. Silence. Woong had fell asleep from the endless sobbing, burying himself into Woojin’s hug. Woojin gave a sigh as Woong finally fell asleep. A few minutes later, he fell into deep slumber. With him hugging Woong, tightly. Not wanting to let go off Woong.

 

Woong woke up to something that was unusual for him.  His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. When his vision became clearer, he did not expect himself to be buried against the younger male. Not wanting to disturb the younger from sleeping, he quietly got up but was soon dragged back down. He gave a silent yelp as the younger hugged him even tighter. He tried to get back up but was again pulled back down. ‘Woojin, will you let me go?????’

 

Woojin didn’t reply but decided to bury himself to the older, who’s wide awake. As it was the morning. ‘No,’ he huskily said. He like this position and he doesn’t like to let go off his bear. ‘And you owe me a favour from last night,’ he murmured.

 

Woojin could feel Woong was blinking rapidly and staring at him in question. He decided not to comment on it as he knew that Woong, knows what happened last night. He buries his face in Woong’s neck, not liking that he wants to get up and lose his cuddly bear. ‘Woojin, when are you going to let me go?’ Woong asked.

 

‘Never.’

 

‘But it’s already 8 am, in the morning.’

 

‘I hate mornings. Don’t want to get up.’

 

‘But, I want to get up…..’

 

‘If I’m not getting up, that means you’re not getting up.’

 

‘Why????” Woong whined.

 

‘Cause I don’t want to lose my only heater that’s available.’

 

‘…….’

 

Woojin gave a grunt of disapproval and snuggle himself into Woong. ‘Don’t want to get up……. I’m tired,’ he said, this time with an actual answer. Woong tried to shake Woojin to wake up but to no avail. He gave a sigh as he’s being tightly hugged by the younger male, who’s now in a deep slumber. Woong, having no choice but to fall into slumber with the younger male.

 

‘The never-ending story! Hello, we’re Silver Boys!!!’

‘Please to meet you!’

 

The fans screaming. Smiling. Happy. Chanting. All their names in one go. Chanting to their songs. Singing to their songs when they performed. Light sticks waving in silver, creating a starlit night in the largest stadium. The largest group the entertainment ever owned. Standing there, performing. Playing games to entertain their fans. Making them fangirl and fanboy over anything they did. He wished their worlds and future was like this. Standing together. As eleven. As one group. Dominating the charts and world. All other ten, wished it was like that.

 

When Woojin woke up, it was already the afternoon, 1pm. He sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes to get a clearer vision. He could feel Woong’s hand, holding onto his. ‘Don’t go…….’

 

Woojin gave a gentle squeeze, signalling that he was still here and is not going to leave. Yet again, he could see tears slowly ceasing Woong’s face. His other hand, gently wiped the drops away, trying not wake him up from his slumber. Woong’s eyelashes gave a flutter as he slowly opened them, to see Woojin wide awake. ‘Feeling better?’ Woojin asked to the drowsy Woong.

 

‘I think so,’ Woong replied softly. ‘You know, I felt like I imagined something very amazing. Where I was with them. All ten of them. Standing together. On a stage.’

 

‘What was it like?’

 

‘I felt happy. With all of them.’

 

‘That’s great to hear, Woong,’ Woojin said with a small smile. Happy that Woong was smiling again.

 

‘I felt I lost my colours. Black and White. Everything was neutral. I was scared that people won’t accept me…’

 

‘Woong. We all love you’, Woojin stated.  ‘We may not understand it but seeing you more alive and soulful, makes me happy.’

 

‘Also, you know. It’s okay to cry in front of us. We’re all here for you. Your friends. Us. Everyone,’ Woojin warmly said, comforting the older who had just shed tears a few minutes ago.

 

Woong gave a cheeky bright smile to Woojin as Woojin pulls him out of the bed. ‘Come on, let’s go. I’m sure the others are waiting,’ Woojin said.

 

A few minutes later, Woong gave a nod as Woojin drags him out of the apartment to the Brand New Music building. What Woong was in for, was a surprise. More like for all five members. As the two reached the building and head to their practise, they saw Youngmin, Donghyun and Daehwi outside. The three of them was glancing curiously and questioning whether to go in or not. ‘Woong! Woojin!’ shouted Daehwi, happy to see his other two members. Giving them a hug each, before letting go.

 

‘So, why are all of you guys outside the practise room?’ Woong curiously asked.

 

‘The CEO apparently let someone in. He told them to wait in the practise room. Apparently, the person they want to meet is you, Woong’ Youngmin replied.

 

‘Me?’ Woong asked, pointing to himself.

 

‘Yes, you,’ Daehwi and Donghyun stated, in sync. The two of them high five each other and gave a cheer.

 

Woong was curious. ‘Who would be wanting to meet him?’ he thought. As he approached the door, he saw a familiar figure. Light brown. Earring was the dead give away as he only knew one person would wear that type of earring. ‘Hyunsuk?’ he whispered. Shocked.

 

‘Woong, as in your friend, Hyunsuk?’ Woojin asked, as he was the closest to Woong. Woong gave nod, not sure if it was his friend. Without even replying, he rapidly opened the door. To see someone’s back facing him. ‘You know, I thought you’re not going to show up after all the efforts I decided to come and visit you,’ the main said, as he turned around and greeted Woong.

 

Woong thought he will never meet him again. One of his best friends. The one who he wished they could have debut together. Without words, he ran up to the hug the man. Smiling happily. ‘Hyunsuk!’ shouted Woong, who was glad to see his friend after a few months.

 

‘Hello, Woong! Long-time no see!! I see that you haven’t change at all,’ Hyunsuk replied cheekily, still hugging his elder member, Woong.

 

‘What brings you here?’ Woong asked curious about the younger male.

 

‘Whaaaaaatttt? Can’t I come and visit my bestie who already debut?’ Hyunsuk asked with a pout. ‘And congratulate you for being the first to debut among us best friends?’

 

Rather a reply, Woong just gave a cheeky smile to the younger. Knowing that there was no pointing arguing with Hyunsuk as he knew Hyunsuk is going to keep on nagging till he is satisfied. Hyunsuk could see four heads poking out behind the door, he gave a curious glance. ‘Woong, aren’t you going to introduce your members to me? Or are we going letting them be cats that’s going to glance at us for the entire time?’ Hyunsuk asked with a evil glint, which nearly sent shivers to the other four members.

 

Woong gave a signal to his members, telling to come into the practise room and greet Hyunsuk. The four slowly trotted in to greet Woong’s friend. ‘Hello, Youngmin, Donghyun, Daehwi and Woojin. Please to meet you. I’m Choi Hyunsuk of Treasure 13,’ he said, greeting the AB6IX members.

 

Youngmin, Daehwi, Donghyun and Woojin were surprised that Hyunsuk knew their names without them even telling him. Their mouths were wide open, gasping like a fish. ‘I suggest you close your mouths or else flies will come in….. And I’m sure none off you guys would want that,’ Hyunsuk said cheekily.

 

‘Sukkie,’ Woong said with a sigh. ‘You don’t need to scare them away upon your first meeting.’

 

‘Hehehe, I’m sorry,’ he said, tongue poking out at Woong. Which ended up, Woong laughing at him.

 

Youngmin, Daehwi, Donghyun and Woojin were flabbergasted. Surprised at the interaction, between the two friends. They had all heard about Hyunsuk. The high tone rapper, that Woong was a big fan off and a close friend. A person with constant praises and a person that they’re curious to see and meet. They had heard from Woong that nearly all his friends could rap, sing, dance, do choreography and compose. ‘Woong!!! Let’s play something!!!!’ Hyunsuk said, breaking the silence.

 

‘The usual?’

 

‘Yep, the usual!’

 

‘Ummm…. What do you guys mean by ‘the usual’?’ Donghyun asked, the vocalist was curious about what the two were doing.

 

‘Woong, did you not tell them!!!!???’ Hyunsuk shouted, shocked.

 

‘I’m sorry…….. >.<’

 

‘Woong…..,’ Hyunsuk said as he facepalmed himself.

 

‘So, what game??????’ Daehwi asked with excitement, wanting to know what game does their newest elder member plays.

‘Random play dance but the winner’s version!’ Hyunsuk and Woong shouted at the same time.

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘So basically, we play scissors, papers, rock game. Whoever wins, get to choose the songs they put on for the game. Any songs!!!!’ Woong said. ‘Heads up, better be careful cause we’re hectic as hell when we played this.’

 

The four of them gave a nod as they played scissors, paper, rock game. Turns out our cutest male, Woong had won the game. Hence, he got to choose the songs. ‘Crappppp!!!!!! Yah, Guys better be carefullll!!!!!!!!!’ Hyunsuk shouted as Woong took control of the songs.

 

‘Why??????’

 

‘Because it’s going to be dangerous.’

 

‘……’

 

At the start, Hyunsuk taught Woojin, Youngmin, Donghyun and Daehwi how the game goes. A few minutes in the game, the four of them completely understand why it was so dangerous. Woong had literally played all their stage performances when they had competed in the survival shows, adding in their debut songs and other songs they heard off. ‘I hate you, Woong!’ the five of them shouted after the game had finished. It was utter chaos as we could hear Daehwi cursing, Woojin trying his hardest not to curse, Youngmin being the calm one, Donghyun dancing slowly without a care of the world and Hyunsuk screaming at his best friend for playing songs they did not expect.

 

Woong just gave a cheeky smile at the five of them as Hyunsuk when to hug him. In which, Woong had returned the hug back. ‘Awwwww….’

 

‘Woongie, I wished I could stay longer but I have to go now,’ Hyunsuk said sadly.

 

Woong just gave a pat on Hyunsuk’s back, sad that the younger was leaving him. ‘Woongie, when I debut, let’s stand on the stage together,’ Hyunsuk said.

 

‘Okay!’

 

‘After all, as our fandom name themselves. Let’s meet at the end~.’

 

The two hugged for a few minutes longer before Hyunsuk parted way with him and his members. Before leaving, Hyunsuk hugged each member, saying a ‘thank you for accepting Woong’. Hoping they’re will take care of him, when he isn’t there. Youngmin, Donghyun, Daehwi and Woojin, all gave a hug to Woong as they knew he was depressed to see his friend leave. Again.

 

‘Hyunsuk!’

 

The named calling boy turned around, glancing back at him.

 

‘When we all debut, let’s stand on the stage together. Again! Cheering. Laughing. Smiling. Crying. Like we used to!’ Woong shouted.

 

‘Of course!’ Hyunsuk replied with a small smile and wave. Walking into the beautiful sunset. Once again. Separated.

 

Woojin squeezed Woong’s hand and hugged him. Too comfort him as they watched Hyunsuk walked off. All four of them held Woong tightly as they’re scared he will break down like last time. Woong loved the comfort and his members. This was his new home and family. But them, they were his family as well.

 

Woong whispered to them.

 

Hyunsuk spoke to the sunset.

 

‘Afterall. No matter what group. Stage. Song. Company. It will never separate us. Maybe in one the universes or timelines, we’re together. All eleven of us. So…………...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let’s meet at the end.’   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a comforting story but it turned out to be so sad for me. TT^TT 
> 
> I nearly cried when I was typing about Silver Boys, my poor boys. TT^TT
> 
> This is like a dedication to those 2woo fans who felt like their picks on PDX101 didn't get enough screen time they deserve and credits. My pick, Midam, the show didn't even show that Eunsang and him re-arrange the song for their team. :( The screen time was so unfair for the trainees as they only showed the common ones. So many talented trainees, yet they didn't show them and gave them the lack of screen time. TT^TT SIhun and Midam deserves more screen time. I hope they passed the eliminations and make it to the next round. My precious babies. UwU Stan our all rounder kings, Midam and Sihun. :>
> 
> I'm sure you're happy, that our boy, Choi Hyunsuk, had appeared and met AB6IX. ^^ Hyunsukie is amazing. UwU  
> 'Let's meet at the end', is a reference to Silver Boys fandom, M.A.T.E. It stands for Meet At The End. As our precious amazing boys, didn't get to debut together (names mentioned in the story) and this one of the amazing pre-debut groups I ever followed. 
> 
> Now, SF9 RPM just dropped. It's amazing!!!!! :)))))) Feel free to drop links of your fave groups MV and I'll be gladly to check them out. 
> 
> Okay, enough blabbering from your author.
> 
> Next Prompt: Woojin does sexy dance and Woong can’t seem handle it. (Japan Kcon reference. XD) Woojin gets sad that his cute hyung is not appreciating him. :((( Is it cause he's too sexy??? Or Woong is just panicked gay confirmed? O.o


	4. Woong is panic gay confirmed~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Woojin does sexy dance and Woong can’t handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the late update!
> 
> This will be the last update from me as I need to study for exams and stuff. But, I will try and update when I can! I will be still writing one shots for this couple but will not be posting it until I finished my exams.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter: @BonBon_Anime and leave a message. and secretly fangirl together!!! :)

When they were at the Japan K-con, Woojin was asked to dance sexily. And, Woong couldn’t handle his sexiness, that he used his hands to covers his eyes. Poor, innocent Woong whose eyes were corrupted by a certain someone. He had his eyes covered the entire time till Woojin had finished his dance. (LMAO, WOONG, I KNOW YOU ENJOYED IT)

 

As they head back to their hotel suite, the two apparently had to share a room due to them had lost a game of scissors-papers-rocks. For heaven’s sake, Woong felt that game is rigid and hates it to guts. Very great, for pairing the two most shy and kind of awkward guys together. AND IN A ROOM!!!!! Woong felt that his other three members were planning something, but he just decided to laugh it off, with his very cute laugh he always does. As they went into their room, Woong decided to head to bathroom and have a nice bath because he was too tired to move once he lies down in bed. A few minutes later, he finally came out and sat on the couch in bedroom.

 

Woojin gave a sigh as the older male rushed into the bathroom. When he said ‘a few minutes’, it was definitely a few minutes. He watched the boy, coming out, cladded with his favourite pyjamas and sat on the couch. As Woong sat down, Woojin decided to head into the bathroom and do his business.

 

Woong grabbed the remote and switch on the tv. He browsed through many channels, skipping all of them at a speed of 0.5 seconds. ‘So boring’, he thought. He then remembers, he brought along his favourite plushie. The plushie was lying in his suitcase. He opened his suitcase and found his big blue penguin plushie. He grabbed the cute plushie and head back to the couch. Trying to find something interesting to do. The tv was on, blaring lowly in the background as he desperately trying to find something to do, He suddenly looked up to the ceiling, finding the ceiling more interesting. He closed his eyes for a bit, enjoying the darkness. Drip, drop. He felt something wet splattering on his face. Tiny drops of water. Eyes slowly open, to meet with a darker shade of brown eyes. Eyes meet eyes. The younger male’s, hair was dripping wet and the drops were coming onto his face. But Woong, didn’t care about that. He was just curious when did the younger male came out. A sudden thought came to him, blushing hard, he snuggled against the plushie. Face, red. Embarrassed. He could hear laughter, making him redder. As he snuggles closer to his plushie, he felt arms snaking around his neck, releasing him from his closure to his plushie. ‘Woongie, why you so embarrassed?’ Woojin asked.

 

As Woojin snaked his arms around the older male’s neck, he released him from getting closer to his plushie. He lays his head on top off Woong’s soft blonde hair, like he was cuddling a teddy bear. Wet drips from his dripped down, but they didn’t care. He felt Woong tensed in surprised before he relaxed. ‘Woongie~’, he tenderly said.

 

‘Yes?’ he replied.

 

‘Why weren’t you looking at me when I was dancing?’ he asked softly, mumbling the words into Woong’s hair.

 

‘….’

 

‘Woong???? Give me an answer,’ he said.

 

Woong looked down, finding his plushie more interesting than the younger. Woojin decided to slightly choke the elder, to garner a response. ‘Woojinie!!!!!’ Woong whined.

 

‘Not going to loosen it until you give me an answer,’ he replied grumpily. Sad that he didn’t get a reply from his cute elder. Pouting slightly, till he gets an answer.

 

‘Woojinie…..’ Woong shouted. ‘Let go!!!!!’

 

‘No!’

‘Not until you give me an answer!’

 

‘Why?????’ >.<

 

‘Just give me an answer then I will loosen up my hold,’ he stated, leaving places for no arguments.

 

He continues to ‘slightly’ choked the elder, waiting for a response. It wasn’t until he realised, the truth. He gave a smirk and said in a husky tone, ‘Is it because I’m too sexy?’

 

He could see the elders’ ears, blushing. Like a tomato. ‘What??? No!!!!’ he said rapidly.

 

‘You’re lying,’ he stated, clearly enjoying teasing his elder. Who was busy blushing brighter than a tomato. ‘You’re clearly enjoying this,’ he murmured, sulking.

 

 Which made him smirked even wider as he pressed his lips to his neck. Making the elder, yelp in surprise by the contact on the elders’ soft snow like paled skin. Suddenly, he bit it. ‘Ahhhh!!! Woojin!!!’ Woong screamed, shocked and frightened at his lover’s passion. Making him jump and nearly fall of the couch, surprised. The younger pulled him by his arm, arms circling around his waist, so he wouldn’t fall off. Close contact with the younger, whispering in Woong’s ear. ‘Why you do that???’ Woong asked, shocked. ‘We’re still performing tomorrow!!!! So, why you do that?????? Can’t you do it after we finished our promotions??? When we get home????’

 

‘No, I don’t give a dam,’ Woojin whispered, breathing slowly onto the bite mark. A bright red bruised mark, showing the world who owns Woong. And better not messed with him. Claiming him, all to himself.

 

‘How am I going to cover it?????” Woong shouted, desperate.

 

‘Wear a choker or a scarf,’ he replied. ‘And attack all of the fans.’

 

‘But…’

 

‘No buts or else I’m going to bite more. I’m sure the fans would like to know what happened to your neck,’ he said with an evil glint and evil laughter.

 

Woong showed a cute angry face to the younger, making him chuckle. ‘I hate you so much!’ the elder shouted, spreading some cuteness.

 

‘Stop that!’ Woojin said, not meeting the elders’ eyes.

 

‘Stop what?’

 

‘Acting like that!’

 

‘Hehehehe. I’m naturally cute and you can’t resist it!’ Woong said cheekily, pinching the youngers’ cheeks.

 

‘tchhh… And I’m too that sexy that I made you panicked,’ Woojin remarked in a snarky tone. In response, the elder began to blush again. Rather than seeing the younger’s reaction, he ran to his bed and hid under the blankets. Away from the secretively possessive man. He could hear a chuckle before there was silence.

 

 

‘Yah, Woong! What happened???’ asked a panicked Daehwi. Shocked. Well, shock must be an understatement. Yesterday, the elder was fine. Now, a mark appeared on his neck. ‘Umm…. I accidently pinched myself too hard,’ Woong cheekily said, not wanting them to know what happened last night.

 

‘Okay…’

 

The three of were staring at the 2nd oldest member with curiosity but decides not to question it. Only option left was too cover it, with a scarf or either wear a turtle neck shirt. The elder decided a scarf to cover it so fans won’t know what happened. Fans screaming and chanting after each group who had performed. Even if it wasn’t the group they’re waiting for, they still shone their lightsticks and did the fan chants together. As a whole. Intense screaming could be heard.

 

When they finished, all the groups had come on and bowed to the fans. Thanking them for coming and cheering all off them on. Woong had met his friend that he had met in another company, Byeongkwan, who excitedly came and hugged the elder. Congratulating him for debuting. Along with Daehwi. Smiling. The others had gone and find their friends while Woong had decided to stick with Byeongkwan and his hyungs. Each of them greeting him and congratulating him for debuting. Telling him that they can’t wait for his long-life time friends to debut and share the stage. Woong gave a smile and thanked them as they headed of to find the ONF and ONEUS members. Woong gave a wave to them before going to find his band-mates.

 

By the time they got home, it was already midnight. All of them entering to their own apartments and saying ‘good night’ to each other. When he entered, he was met with the younger snaking his arms around his waist. Woojin’s head, resting on top off his shoulders. ‘So, you did cover it,’ he said sulkily.

 

‘What am I supposed to do? Let the world know about this mark on my neck?!?!?!?”

 

‘Of course,’ he said, in a lowed tone.

 

‘Woojinie, its midnight!!!! I wanna go to bed!’ >.<

 

‘But I think you forgotten something important…’

 

‘What did I forget?’ cried out the elder.

 

‘What you promised a few days ago….’

 

‘…………’

 

Woong wanted to run away. Escape from this reality. The younger had pressed Woong tightly against himself. Not letting him run nor move. ‘Hyung~,’ he called sweetly.

 

Woong could sense something was about to happen. ‘Yes?’ Scared.

 

He was suddenly picked off the ground. Now in the youngers’ arms, carrying the elder in a bridal style..  Walking towards their shared room. ‘He is clearly enjoying this,’ he thought. Throwing the elder onto the bed with him hovering on top of the elder. Dark brown eyes hungrily staring at the elders’ soft lips. ‘Woojin?’ he softly asked.  Before the elder could garner a response from the younger, he was met with the younger closing the distance.

 

Woojin had enough staring that he decided to close the distance between the two of them. He finally could get some privacy with his cute elder. Claiming his lips onto the other’s lip. For a minute before letting go. Breathing heavily. Staring again, at the red face elder. ‘!!!!!!!!!!!!’

 

‘What?’ he whispered.

 

‘Nothing…….,’ the elder said, not glancing at the younger. Whose eyes were staring hungrily at him again. Apparently, his so called ‘sexy and beautiful’ boyfriend may seem bright and funny during daytime but at night, he’s possessive as hell with the elder. Hugging him when they sleep. Sniffling. Making him fun off him and many other stuffs that couples do. One thing, he loves doing was kissing and hugging the elder. Every night, the younger would joined the elder in his bed. Leading to the elder sighing on how possessive this man was. ‘Woong..,’ he whispered in a low tone, face near his ear.  Craving for his attention.

 

He seriously doesn’t know what to do with that man. Everyday, they will be cuddling everywhere they go. The practise room, when they are resting. Their bedroom or either watching a movie in their living room. The younger would always cuddle. He swore this kid had developed a hugging The younger now, is hugging the elder to sleep. As Woong’s eyes slowly drift to sleep, he swore he saw something unbelievable.

 

The youngers’ eyes were crimson.

 

Then he fell asleep, with the younger stroking his back.

‘I’m sorry,’ the younger murmured,’ for keeping something very dark from you.’ Into his ear. Sadly, the elder didn’t hear it as he already fell asleep. The younger gave a sigh as he too, soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~!
> 
> Next Prompt is Vampire AU!!!! 
> 
> Anyone excited for this??? 
> 
> Next Update: Unclear as I'm busy with exams. Thanks!!!
> 
> Edit: Just forgot I dropped a hint for the next prompt in this one shot~ XD


End file.
